naturalselectionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ranking System (Natural Selection 2)
Introduction The Ranking of your Score, Level and Skill are currently processed by Hive 2.0. Level System The Levels you can aquire are reached by accumulating Score that you gain while playing. For each Level you require 3000 points of score. Rookie and Bootcamp Servers * Once you Reach Level 15 you leave the Skill Tier for Rookies. (takes usually 8 hours of gameplay) * You can play on Bootcamp Servers if you are a Rookie (Tier 0) or a Recruit (Tier 1), see Skill Tiers Player Skill The Player Skill is commonly called Hive Skill or ELO. The algorithm to determine the Player Skill was created by moultano. Player Skill is a measurement of how likely it is a player can make make his team win in his average environment. * It is not influenced by Score, Kill / Death - ratio or your personal performance. Only winning or losing a match has any influence. * It takes into account that a player has more impact on the outcome during the early stages of a game. Leaving before the game ends usually makes no difference. * It is used in order to make more fair teams with Shuffle. * Servers have to be Ranked in order to report Hive Skill updates to change the Skill value. The amount of Hive Skill rewarded is based on how likely the system thinks your team is to win a round. Therefore the lower your teams average skill is compared to the opposing team the more Hive Skill you will be rewarded if you win. Blogpost For further information check the blogpost of moultano about the Skill Ranking System Note: Some parts of the blogpost are not implemented! * Per Team Skills ( planned to be implemented soon) * Accounting for imbalance in races, maps, game sizes * Special treatment for commanders Skill Tier * Boundaries for each Skill Tier Emblem might change in the future. * (*) adjusted skill points, that takes into account how certain the system is about the skill being correct. (Mathematical: Sum of squared adagrad gradients) : Example: In order to gain Sanji Survivor you often need to reach above 4050 Skill Points in order to get the Skill Tier 7 Emblem Skill Tier 8 Three unusual Skill Tiers are unattached to Hive Skill but awarded to the three best teams that compete in the competitive and biweekly ENSL.org Open Tournament (link to the Open Tournament rules). Only the best Natural Selection 2 players can proudly uphold those Skill Tiers. As these tournaments are being held regularly (every two weeks in general), they can only be temporary worn by those players until another Open Tournament is run and new teams defeat them. They replace the original Skill Tiers and can't be changed by the player unilaterally. If you want to know more about the NSL Open Tournament and how to get those Skill Tiers, don't hesitate to frequently check the latest news on ENSL.org. Accessing Information * Morrolans Observatory: External Website used to track your Player Skill. * Discord Hive Stalker bot that usually resides in the #hive-queries channel (Discord Server invite link) * The official Hive 2.0 website has not been released yet. * Mods like Shine acces it via Hive 2.0 Web API